Vision des ténèbres
by Nekoyo
Summary: Aveugle, il l'est. Mais il espère. Il espère qu'un jour, peut-être, il guérira. Mais peut-on seulement guérir de cette "maladie". Il ne se fait pas d'illusion, cependant il espère quand même. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'espoir apporte la souffrance... enfin, pas toujours... UA / Narusasu
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure :** Nekoyo (Ouais, c'est moi ;D)

**Titre :** Vision des ténèbres

**Couple :** Narusasu (Mais non, j'dec c'est du Sasunaru / Sasu : Yes ! / Naru : Non ! / Moi : Nah, j'dec, c'est du Narusasu x3 / Sasu : Nooon ! / Naru : Yeess !)

**Rating :** K+ / T (Pour le langage, mais je crois que vous êtes habitués maintenant. Quoique dans le prologue et le 1er chapitre, c'est pas trop... Bref !)

**Disclamer :** Les perso. sont à Masashi Kishimoto-sama. (Sasu : Tiens, c'est la première fois que t'en fais pas tout un plat. / Moi : Quoi ? Oh, mais je me retiens ! Mais bon, j'suis quand même dég. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à moi ?! Pourquooooiiiii ?! ;_; Kishimoto-sama est trop méchaaaannnt, y veut pas vous donnez à moiiiiii ! ;_; *part en grosse dépression* / Sasu : Et moi qui allais la féliciter... -')

**PS :** C'est une fiction et non un OS ! Espérons que je la finisse... -'

**PPS :** Comme d'hab', ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe et tout ! ;)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et merci pour vos reviews qui me font très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très (reprend sa respiration / Sasu : *face palme*), très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très plaisir ! X3

* * *

Vision des ténèbres

Prologue

Noir. Tout était noir. Ce noir ténébreux et oppressant.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter puisqu'il y était habitué.

Enfin... Peut-on seulement s'y habituer ?

Il vivait avec mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'y faisait.

Voir du noir encore et toujours du noir. Du noir à perte de vue. Il en avait marre. Tellement marre...

Il se sentait seul aussi, même s'il était avec ses amis, il se sentait seul. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne vivaient pas ce qu'il vivait ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi aussi il se sentait seul...

Il espérait, oui il espérait qu'un jour, il guérirait. Même si c'était une chimère, il aimerait guérir. C'était son seul et unique souhait. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : les chances étaient maigres.

Alors pourquoi espérer ? Il était indécis et avait des idées contradictoires mais il s'en fichait. Espérer, ne pas espérer, qu 'elle était l'importance ? L'espoir n'était pas la réalité et il la connaissait, cette réalité : il ne guérira pas. Il souhaiterait guérir, mais il ne guérira pas. Deux parties en lui se déchirait : l'une croyait à son rétablissement, l'autre non.

Ah, qu'il était compliqué à comprendre...

S'il se résignait, il n'aura pas à subir la souffrance qu'engendrait la triste vérité face à l'espoir. L'espoir apporte le bonheur... quelques rares fois, mais il apporte surtout la souffrance. Et cette souffrance, il ne voulait pas la connaître. Mais il espérait quand même... un petit peu.

En fait, il n'était pas dur à comprendre, mais il était carrément incompréhensible !

Le jeune garçon se releva, chassant ces pensées obscures -sans mauvais jeu de mots- et appela son chien. Celui-ci releva la tête et sortit de son panier, aboyant joyeusement. Il s'approcha de son maître en trottinant et lui lécha la main pour signaler sa présence. Le jeune brun tourna la tête vers lui en souriant doucement et attrapa le cadre guide en aluminium du harnais Julius K9 IDC que l'animal portait. Il se leva de son canapé en cuir noir et se dirigea lentement vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il referma derrière lui quand il sortit de son appartement.

\- Aller, Flake, direction le Supermarché, murmura-t-il.

Le chien aboya, faisant fi des voisins et se dirigea tranquillement vers les escaliers, guidant son maître.

* * *

Moi : Alors ?! Alors ?! Alors ?!

Sasu : Ben, c'est que le prologue alors...

Moi : Mon cher, sachez que le prologue et également le premier chapitre sont les plus importants, car c'est là que les lectrices (ou lecteurs ;D) se font leur première idée ! U.U

Sasu : Et comment tu sais ça ? =.=

Moi : Sachez, mon cher, que je suis une spécialiste. U.U

Sasu : Dotée d'une débilité suprême, t'as oublié de préciser.

Moi : Que nenni, mon cher. Je n'est point oublié. Je n'avais pas à le dire, puisque je ne le suis pas ! Hahahaha-Keuf-Kauf-Keeeeuuuuf ! X.x

Sasu : ... Reviews ? ... Bon, ou est-ce qu'elle à ranger son certificat de décès, cette cruche... ?


	2. Interdiction

Et oui, je poste le chapitre 1 en même temps que le prologue ! Avouez-le : Je suis géniale ! x)

**PS :** Ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe ... Vous connaissez le refrain, je pense ! x)

Bonne lecture ! ;D

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Interdiction

L'air frais de l'hiver lui mordit les joues quand il sortit de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le trottoir, il sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de mou. Il s'arrêta, dubitatif.

\- De la neige ? s'étonna-t-il.

Flake se mit à trépigner d'impatience : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il sentait ses pattes se perdre sous un tapis blanc. Mais il attendit tout de même que son maître se décide à reprendre sa marche.

Ce qu'il fit peu de temps après.

Le jeune brun se concentrait sur ce qui l'entourait. Les voitures, certaines roulant plus vites que d'autres, les gens qui passaient à côté de lui, courant à moitié de peur d'arriver en retard à leur travail, les talons des femmes qui claquaient le sol à travers la fine pellicule de neige, les oiseaux -surtout des pigeons- qui s'envolaient quand il était trop près. Il arrivait à discerner tant de choses.

Soudain, il sentit Flake virer légèrement à gauche et s'arrêter. Sous ses pieds des ronds se dessinèrent, lui indiquant qu'un passage piéton se trouvait devant lui. Les courants d'airs que provoquaient les voitures s'arrêtèrent subitement et le chien recommença sa course.

Celui-ci aboya trois fois quelques instants plus tard, indiquant que quelque chose se trouvait sur son chemin. Le brun se stoppa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Suite à ses mots, il perçut un bruit. Comme si des griffes grattaient un verre. Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ? Des griffes qui grattaient un truc qui ressemblait à du verre... Des griffes qui grattaient un truc qui ressemblait à du verre... Des griffes qui g-

Mais oui, du verre-glas ! Mais pourquoi Flake n'avait-il pas contourné simplement cette plaque ? Ouais... avec un peu de logique, la réponse sautait au yeux : il ne pouvait pas descendre du trottoir et y remonter après, la circulation étant trop dense, et à sa gauche, il y avait un bâtiment.

Il souffla.

\- Bon, faudra bien qu'un jour je me jette à l'eau...

Il leva un pied hésitant et le reposa doucement sur la surface glissante et froide. Et de un. Il répéta ce geste au moins une dizaine de fois et finit par retrouver avec une joie à peine dissimulée le terrain enneigé.

Il poursuivit sa route pendant encore cinq grosses minutes et finit par arriver à destination.

Il avança encore de quelques pas, mais une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

\- Que faites-vous, jeune homme ?

Ledit jeune homme sursauta à l'entente soudaine de cette voix grave et forte.

\- Euh... Ben...

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi bégayait-il comme ça ? Que c'était agacent...

\- Bah, je viens faire des emplettes, c'est à ça que sert une Supermarché, non ?

\- Ne prenez pas tout au pied de la lettre. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est : qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce chien ?

Soupir. Que les gens pouvaient être bêtes...

\- J'ai besoin de lui pour faire mes courses.

\- Et pourquoi.

Nouveau soupir. Franchement, la race humaine était désespérante...

\- Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, mon chien porte un harnais avec un cadre guide et ce n'est pas fait pour la déco. Et comme je pense que maintenant, vous vous doutez de quoi je « souffre », vous pouvez me laisser passer _avec_ mon chien ? De plus, j'ai une autorisation spéciale.

\- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas mon problème, ce chien n'a pas le droit d'entrer. Vous aviez cas venir avec un ami. Et pour votre autorisation « spéciale », ce n'est, également, pas mon problème.

Le brun fonça les sourcils. Mais quel entêté, ce mec !

\- Où est Suigetsu ? demanda-t-il subitement. Je pense que si c'est lui qui vous parle, vous comprendrez.

\- Il n'est pas là, il est en congé. C'est moi qui le remplace, répondit l'agent de sécurité.

Bon ok, là, il était dans la merde. Suigetsu, lui, la première fois avait été compréhensif et l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bureau du directeur, dans le but d'avoir une autorisation spéciale pour entrer avec Flake. Mais l'autre bouffon n'était pas Suigetsu, justement.

\- C'est bon, lassez-le entrer, il est avec moi.

Le jeune garçon se retourna instinctivement vers la personne qui avait pris sa défense.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda l'agent une fois la surprise passée.

\- Non, mais on aura tout le temps de se connaître plus tard, répondit l'autre, l'amusement perçant dans sa voix.

\- Bon... allez-y, mais le cabot reste ici.

Ledit cabot grogna, comme s'il avait compris les paroles de l'agent.

\- Je vous le laisse alors. Il vous tiendra compagnie comme ça, dit le brun, souriant mentalement.

Il attrapa la main de l'agent et la referma sur le cadre guide.

\- Euh... Mais... bafouilla l'agent.

Le jeune homme, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, attrapa le bras de son « sauveur » et s'avança vers les portes automatiques. Il s'arrêta quand il les entendit s'ouvrir et se retourna vers l'agent, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres roses.

\- Au fait, je dois vous prévenir : Flake, mon chien, à tendance à... marquer son territoire sur une chose qu'il ne peut pas « piffer ». Enfin quand je dit « chose », ça comprend aussi une... personne. Alors si j'étais vous, je ferais attention.

L'agent de sécurité déglutit et regarda le chien qui n'arrêtait de le fixer comme s'il allait lui sauter dessus et le bouffer dans la seconde.

\- Bon, à plus tard !

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le Supermarché, laissant derrière eux un pauvre agent qui ne cessait de les regarder, une lueur de peur dansant dans ses orbes sombres.

Une fois les portes franchies, le brun demanda à son accompagnateur de les amener au rayon croquettes.

\- Vous voulez acheter des croquettes pour votre chien ? questionna bêtement l'homme en arrivant à l'endroit désiré.

\- Non, pour moi. C'est succulent ! Mes préférés sont les Royal Canin. Le blé y est croquant, le maïs juteux comme il le faut, les morceaux de viandes se font tendres sous vos dents et l'odeur que tous ces ingrédients relâchent est alléchante... Ah ! soupira-t-il avant de humer l' voudrez que je vous fasse goûter ?

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Très !

\- Eh bien, vous avez des goûts... bizarres.

\- Oh ! Vous trouvez ? Et si je vous dis que je mange aussi des bâtons à mâcher pour chien, vous me trouverez toujours bizarre ? fit-il de manière innocente.

En le sentant se crisper à côté de lui, le jeune maître ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- On peut vous faire gober n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? ria-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Non, mais, vous m'avez cru ? Sérieux ? demanda-t-il en se calment.

\- Bah...

\- Non ! J'le crois pas !

Le brun partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'autre, pas vexé pour un clou.

\- Bon, c'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais vous prendrez quoi ?

\- Euh...

Le jeune maître se mit à renifler les paquets de croquettes, sous les yeux perplexes de l'autre.

\- Je prends celle-là, déclara-t-il en pointant du doigt un paquet de croquettes Royal Canin.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, ricana l'autre en attrapant la paquet. Bon direction la caisse.

Il s'arrêta à la caisse moins de dix articles et se mit à patienter dans la file d'attente, tenant d'un bras les croquettes, puisque le brun s'accrochait à l'autre.

\- Au fait, commença-t-il, c'est quoi votre prénom ? Moi c'est Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Enchanté, Sasuke ! sourit-t-il en serrant la main du brun avec son bras comme pour le saluer.

\- De même.

\- Mais dites-moi, vous avez quel âge ? Vous semblez bien jeune.

\- J'ai seize ans et vous ?

\- J'en ai dix-huit !

\- Vous êtes jeunes, vous aussi, on n'a que deux ans d'écart, remarqua le maître.

\- Alors raison de plus pour qu'on arrête de se vouvoyer.

\- Ouais, comme tu veux.

Naruto posa le paquet sur le tapis roulant et avança de quelques pas, attendant que la vieille dame finisse de payer.

\- Tu es aveugle, n'est-ce pas, lâcha-t-il après un silence.

Sasuke comprit que ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il sourit.

\- Exact ! Content que tu n'es pas le même cerveau que l'autre agent de sécurité.

\- Ben, après tout, y'a que Hidan pour pas voir ce genre de chose du premier coup d'œil.

\- Hidan?

\- Ouais, Hidan, l'agent de sécu.

\- Ah! D'Accord!

Ils arrivèrent devant la caissière.

\- Bonjour, messieurs, les salua-t-elle platement.

\- Bonjour !

\- Nh.

Naruto donna un coup dans les côtes de Sasuke, récoltant par la suite un grognement mécontent.

\- Tu pourrais dire bonjour, quand même ! le sermonna gentiment l'Uzumaki.

\- 'Pas envie, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Espèce d'antisocial.

\- Mais ta gueule, souffla le brun.

Ces mots firent rire Naruto. Franchement, ce p'tit avait de la niaque !

Le raclement de gorge de la caissière le ramena sur Terre.

\- Ça vous fera cinquante-deux euros et quatre-vingt-dix centimes.

Les yeux du plus vieux s'arrondirent. Mon Dieu, que c'était cher ! Il tourna la tête vers Sasuke et le regarda en train de fouiller dans son porte-feuille.

\- Laisse, je vais payer, dit le blond en sortant le sien.

\- Naruto ? l'appela l'autre.

L'Uzumaki tourna son attention vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Si tu ouvres ton porte-feuille, je te castre, compris ? C'est pas que je ne vois plus, que je ne sais pas à peu près où se trouve ton entre jambe, lâcha naturellement Sasuke.

\- Ben laisse-moi t'aider alors. Je paye, mais avec ton argent.

Le brun réfléchit et accepta. Il tendit son porte-feuille à Naruto.

Celui-ci le prit et fut étonné par toute les liasses de billets qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Aucun doute, Sasuke Uchiha était riche, très riche même.

Il paya et se dirigea vers la sortit du Supermarché, toujours accompagné par Sasuke.

\- Dis-moi, tu ne voulais pas acheter quelque chose ici ? demanda celui-ci.

\- Non, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ben, puisque que t'étais devant le Supermarché, je croyais que tu venais faire tes courses ou un truc du genre.

\- Non, pas du tout, je me promenais, c'est tout. Mon appart' n'est pas très loin.

\- Merci, lâcha soudainement Sasuke.

\- Comment ça, « merci » ?

\- Bah, merci de m'avoir aider face à Hidan, d'avoir porter les croquettes et d'avoir payer.

\- Pour ce qui est d'Hidan, il faut remercier mon bon timing, puis, je te voyais mal porter un paquet de douze kilos, frêles comme tu es !

\- Eh ! s'offusqua le brun en faisant la moue.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! ria l'autre. Après, j'ai payer, certes, mais avec ton argent.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas profiter encore de ta gentillesse. Et puis, d'un certain côté, tu m'a quand même aidé sur ce coup-là, car quand on est aveugle, différencier les billets et les pièces c'est assez galère. Je suis toujours obligé de donner mon porte-feuille au caissier pour que lui même sorte l'argent. Mais je dois te dire que j'ai toujours peur qu'il me prenne plus que c'qu'il faut, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Ouais, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. Moi aussi je me méfierais.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes automatiques et sortirent dehors. Le froid leur fit un choque, si bien qu'ils avaient l'impression que des milliers de petites aiguilles se plantaient dans leur peau.

\- Putain, on s'les gèle, murmura Naruto en serrant les dents.

\- Flake ? appela Sasuke.

Un aboiement se fit entendre, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Le chien tirer tellement sur le cadre guide que l'agent lâcha prise. Flake accourut vers son maître en poussant des glapissements de pure joie. Arrivé au pieds de Sasuke, il lui lécha la main.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ricana-t-il en s'agrippant au cadre guide.

Flake aboya et se mit à renifler le pantalon de Naruto.

\- Coucou, toi, fit celui-ci en lui caressant la tête.

\- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? demanda Sasuke, un sourire railleur collé aux lèvres.

\- Dis, Sasuke, tu trouves pas que ça pue la pisse ?

Suite à la remarque de Naruto, le brun ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir.

\- Ah. Il a marqué son territoire, non ?

\- Mon pantalon neuf ! Mon beau pantalon tout neuf ! se plaignit l'agent.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça se lave un pantalon. Et puis, si l'odeur ne part pas, vous n'avez qu'à en racheter un, fit Sasuke en hochant les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- J'exige un remboursement !

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je crois ? Votre si beau et Ô combien précieux pantalon n'est pas foutu. Comme je vous l'ai dit : un tour à la machine à laver et hop, le tour et joué ! C'est magique, non ?

Le ton sarcastique fit rire Naruto mais renfrogna le pauvre agent qui décida de ne plus ouvrir la bouche.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais rentrer moi. Tu veux venir chez moi, Naruto ?

Celui-ci arrêta de caresser le chien et sourit à Sasuke.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Ok ! Allons-y alors.

* * *

Moi : Alors ?! Alors ?! Alors ?!

Sasu : Pourquoi t'es toujours autant excitée ? C'est fatigant...

Moi : Nia nia nia. Cou-couche panier, le chien.

Sasu : Comment tu m'as appelais, là ? *|

Moi : Mon adorable, choupinou et adoré, Sasuke d'amour !

Sasu *m'écrasant avec un pied* : Ce n'est pas ces mots que j'attends, dis-moi combien je suis Grand !

Moi : Ben en fait, t'es plutôt petit, alors...

Sasu *appuyant plus fort* : Tais-toi ! J'attends !

Moi *à moitié morte* : Ô Grand Maître Vénéré Sasuke Uchiha, Votre Beauté Est Un Régale Pour Les Yeux Des Simples Mortels ! Vous Êtes d'Une Bonté Infinie ! Votre Force Est Comparable A Celle d'Un Lion ! Votre Intelligence A Celle De... D'Un... D'Un Mec Très Intelligent ! X.x Pourquoi je dois mettre des majuscules à tous les mots, c'est chiant !

Sasu *appuyant plus fort* : Ne te plaint pas ! C'est moi qui te piétine, tu devrais en être honorée ! Appelez-moi Dieu ! Hahahahahaha-keuf-keuf-keuf !

Moi *pensant : honorée mon c** oui ! è.é* : Help ! ;_;

X'D (Mais que ce passe-t-il dans ma tête !? xD) Reviews ?


	3. Interrogation

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je voulais le poster pour la Saint Valentin et c'est fait !

Peut-être je posterai un OS demain spécial Saint Valentin... même si ça ne sera plus la Saint Valentin...

PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxes... Vous connaissez la chanson ! ;)

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Interrogation

Le chemin jusqu'à l'immeuble du brun ne fut pas trop laborieux, celui-ci étant maintenu par le bras que Naruto avait passé dans son dos.

La chaleur du hall d'entrée les firent frisonner. Ils essuyèrent leurs pieds sur le grand paillasson et Flake les imita, faisant rire le blond.

\- Il est intelligent ce chien, fit-il en ricanant légèrement.

Sasuke hocha les épaules.

\- Que veux-tu, il a un bon maître.

\- Eh bien, c'est pas la modestie qui va t'étouffer !

\- Je ne dis simplement que la vérité, rajouta le brun dans un sourire en coin.

Naruto lâcha un petit rire. Sasuke sourit plus franchement. Cette ambiance bon enfant avait le don de lui réchauffer le cœur. Il sentit soudainement quelque chose atterrir sur sa tête et ébouriffer ses cheveux. La main de Naruto était si grande...

\- Sacré Sasuke ! Tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot, hein ?

Le ténébreux ne répondit pas, se contentant d'enlever gentiment l'intruse de sur sa tête et d'attraper la bras de son nouvel ami. Enfin, s'il pouvait le qualifier comme tel.

\- Vu que t'es là, on va prendre l'ascenseur, sourit-t-il joyeusement.

\- Hein ? fit intelligemment le blond, surpris par le changement un peu brutal de sujet.

\- Tu peux nous amener jusqu'à lui, s'il te plaît ?

\- Hein ? Ah ! Euh, oui, tout de suite !

Ignorant le rire narquois du brun, Naruto se dirigea vers l'engin et s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- A ton avis, gros malin, que veulent faire les gens quand ils sont devant un ascenseur ?

\- Bah, il veulent monter dedans, répondit l'Uzumaki après un petit moment de réflexion.

\- Ben alors, si tu connais la réponse, pourquoi ne sommes pas à l'intérieur ? demanda narquoisement Sasuke.

\- Pff, très drôle Uchiha ! fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

Il appela l'appareil et ils montèrent dedans.

\- Quel étage ? demanda-t-il.

\- Troisième.

Le blond appuya sur le bouton où le chiffre trois était inscrit, puis se cala contre l'une des parois.

\- Ah, soupira le ténébreux. Ça fait bizarre de remonter dans ce truc.

\- Tu n'utilises plus l'ascenseur ? s'étonna Naruto.

\- Ben non, crétin, réfléchi deux secondes. Je suis aveugle, alors comment veux-tu que je trouve les boutons ? et si par miracle j'y arrivais, sur quel bouton je devrais appuyer ? Mais il y a quand même un point positif à ce que je prenne les escaliers : je fais du sport.

\- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé... Et ça fait combien de temps que tu n'aies pas monté dedans ? demanda-t-il en dévisageant son vis-à-vis.

\- Très longtemps... répondit évasivement le brun.

Un « Bip » retenti, annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils sortirent de l'engin, se laissant guider par Flake qui, ayant reconnu les environs, les amena jusqu'à la porte blanche de l'appartement de Sasuke.

Celui-ci enfonça une main dans la poche arrière de son jean et en sortit une clef.

Il porta celle-ci à la poignée de porte, se laissant guidé par l'habitude et la glissa dans la serrure, pour la tourner d'un coup sec.

\- Entre, dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en lâchant le cadre guide pour que Flake puisse lui aussi entrer.

Naruto ne répondit pas et avança dans la demeure du brun. Ses yeux tombèrent directement sur le salon. Il était moderne. Une baie-vitrée lui faisait face, perpendiculairement à celle-ci il y avait un canapé en cuir noir et en face de lui, une télé en écran plat accrochée au mur, une table basse en bois les séparant. Les murs étaient peints dans une nuance de rouge bordeaux, assombrissant la pièce. L'entrée était prolongée à sa droite par un bar et derrière celui-ci, il y avait la cuisine. Spacieuse et pratique, comme s'en était douté Naruto. Près du canapé, il y avait un couloir qui devait sûrement mener à la salle de bain, aux toilettes et aux chambres.

\- Pfiou ! C'est immense ! siffla-t-il en laissant vagabonder encore quelques secondes ses orbes clairs dans le séjour.

\- Mouais... répondit Sasuke en déposant machinalement sa clef sur le meuble à l'entrée.

Il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau, et intima au blond d'en faire de même, pour qu'il puisse être à l'aise.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai de la limonade, du thé, du café et de l'eau.

\- Euh... J'veux bien un café.

\- Avec ou sans sucre ?

\- Avec un sucre, s'te plaît.

\- Ok. Installe-toi, je reviens.

Le blond fit ce que Sasuke lui avait demandé et s'assit sur le canapé. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le brun glisser une main sur les placards en hauteur, jusqu'à qu'il l'arrête et ouvre celui désiré, répétant ce geste deux fois, pour attraper deux verre et le sucre. Il fit glisser une nouvelle fois sa main, cette fois-ci sur le plan de travail, jusqu'à qu'elle heurte la cafetière. Il la remonta le long de l'objet et finit par attraper la poignée. Il plaça ensuite ses doigts plus haut que la moitié du verre et versa le café dedans, ne s'arrêtant que quand il sentait sous son index le liquide bouillant. Il refit la même chose avec l'autre verre. Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de l'admiration fasse à ses mouvements fluides et sûrs.

Il revint ensuite au salon, frôlant les murs et déposa un verre sur la table basse.

\- Merci, murmura le blond en s'emparant de son café.

\- Pas de quoi.

Sasuke vint s'installer à côté de Naruto et porta son café à sa bouche, soufflant dessus pour le refroidir.

\- Y'a un truc qui me taraude, lâcha soudainement l'Uzumaki, brisant ainsi le silence réconfortant qui régné sur la pièce.

\- Vas-y.

\- Ben, tu n'as que seize ans et pourtant, tu vis tout seul.

Ah, c'était donc ça...

\- Je ne vis pas tout seul, répondit Sasuke après un petit soupir. Enfin si... C'est compliqué, en fait.

\- En gros, reprit le blond, hésitant. Tu vis pas seul, mais tu vis seul, termina-t-il en plissant des yeux.

\- Ben en fait, je partage cet appartement avec mon grand frère, Itachi. Il a vingt-et-un ans. Mais vu qu'il travail beaucoup, il n'est presque jamais là.

\- Et tes parents ?

En voyant que le visage de Sasuke se fermait, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait fait une boulette. Le brun grimaça et finit par faire un sourire ironique.

\- Ils sont morts.

Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Ah oui, pour avoir fait une boulette, il en avait fait une ! Et une grosse, même !

\- Merde... Euh désolé !

Il se mit à bafouiller des excuses incompréhensibles, ce qui fit sourire le ténébreux.

\- 'T'en fais pas va, c'est pas d'ta faute et t'y peux rien, le rassura-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Plus ...

\- C'est bon, Naruto, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire.

Le timbre doux de sa voix détendit quelque peu le blond, qui resta néanmoins mal à l'aise. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il aimerait que Sasuke enlève ses lunettes noires -car oui, il portait des lunettes comme presque tous les aveugles-, pour simplement voir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire qui sonnait tellement faux.

\- Dis, j'me demandais... pourquoi tu n'enlève pas tes lunettes ?

Le brun avala la dernière gorgée de son café, puis posa le verre sur la table.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je les enlever ? demanda-t-il en retour.

\- Ben, j'sais pas... Mais c'est pour toi, hein ! T'es chez toi, tu fais c'que tu veux ! Mais je veux juste que tu saches que ça ne me gène pas si tu les retires.

Sasuke sourit. Vraiment, ce blond et sa gentillesse...

\- Encore heureux que je fasse c'que je veux chez moi !

Lentement, il dirigea ses doigts vers les branches et il retira ses lunettes qu'il posa, elles aussi, sur sa table en bois.

Il tourna la tête vers le blond et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Deux billes céruléennes rencontrèrent deux billes charbons.

Naruto en resta stupéfait.

\- Tu sais que tes yeux sont... bizarres pour un aveugle ? fit-il, septique.

\- Comment ça « bizarres » ? demanda le plus jeune en levant un de ses fins sourcils.

\- Bah, j'croyais que les yeux des aveugles étaient sensés être blancs et pas... noirs.

Sasuke soupira. Il devrait lui expliquer...

\- Tu sais, commença-t-il, je n'ai pas toujours été aveugle.

\- Hein ?! Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la surprise du blond.

\- Et si tu me laissais finir ?

\- Ah, oui, pardon, bredouilla-t-il.

\- C'était y'a trois ans. Mes parents et moi allions à un gala de charité. Mon frère ne pouvait pas venir : il devait réviser son bac blanc. Je me rappelle être resté à côté de ma mère durant toute la cérémonie, m'ennuyant ferme. Mon père, lui, discutait avec tous les PDG de toutes les grandes entreprises pour avoir des alliés, disait-il, étant lui même le PDG de l'Uchiha Compagnie..., il se tut, laissant les souvenirs l'envahir. Le gala s'est terminé très tard, si je m'en rappelle bien, vers les deux heures du matin. Sur la route, mon père se disputait avec ma mère, comme toujours. Moi, j'étais entre les deux. Je regardais le chauffeur qui nous jetait quelques œillades pour voir si tout aller bien... Il aurait mieux fait de regarder la route, sourit-t-il amèrement.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Un cerf se trouvait au milieu du chemin. Le chauffeur ne l'a aperçu qu'au dernier moment, mais c'était déjà trop tard.

Nouvelle pause pendant laquelle ils déglutirent tous les deux.

\- Le gros coup de volant qu'il a donné pour éviter l'animal nous a fait quitter la route, nous conduisant dans la pente au bord du chemin. Je me rappelle que la voiture a fait plusieurs tonneaux et avoir ensuite aperçu un arbre, puis plus rien. Juste le noir.

Le blond resta silencieux, encaissant ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé et que j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai su immédiatement que j'avais un problème. Et c'était un problème de taille, puisque j'étais devenu aveugle ! s'exclama-t-il en riant ironiquement. Et pas que ! J'ai été dans le coma pendant deux mois. J'ai eu une fracture multiple au bras gauche, le genou gauche déboîté, une entorse à la cheville droite, six côtes cassée, pareil pour mon arcade sourcilière droite. Quelques temps après mon réveil, un médecin est venu me voir. Même si j'étais encore un peu dans les vapes, j'ai réussi à comprendre ce qu'il me disait : j'étais devenu aveugle -mais je le savais déjà-, et j'avais une petite chance de retrouver, un jour, ma vue, même si elle était infime, j'avais quand même. Plus tard, un autre médecin est venu me voir pour m'annoncer que mes parents, ainsi que le chauffeur étaient morts. Tués sur le coup, paraît-il... J'étais donc le seul survivant de cet accident... Et tu sais ce qu'il a m'a lâcher à la gueule ensuite ? demanda-t-il d'un seul coup.

\- Euh... Non, murmura Naruto, surpris par la voix colérique de son vis-à-vis.

Sasuke lâcha un petit rire.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien, cet enfoiré m'a dit : « T'as eu de la chance, petit : t'es le seul survivant de l'accident. Tu devrais remercier Dieu de t'avoir épargner. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu t'en remettra. Dis-toi que ce n'est qu'une étape douloureuse de ta vie.» Et il disait tout ça en souriant. J'ai eu de la chance, c'est vrai. Mais comment voulait-il que je remercie Dieu ? Que je m'en remette ? Qui se remet de la mort d'un être cher ? Nous savons tous que personne ne peut s'en remet, mais que tout le monde vit avec.

La tristesse perçait dans sa voix et ses yeux brillants signifiaient qu'il retenait ses larmes. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais pleuré...

\- A ma sortie de l'hôpital, mon frère et moi avons emménagé ici, ne voulant pas resté dans la maison familiale qui nous rappelait trop de souvenirs, même si nous avons hérité d'elle. Elle est abandonnée, mais notre cousin, Sai, s'arrange pour ne pas qu'elle ne parte en ruine. Nous avons aussi hérité de l'argent de nos parents. Enfin, Itachi en a hérité, vu que je suis mineur. Il n'a pas reprit l'entreprise de notre père, mais il y travail.

Il s'arrêta de parler et leva la tête vers son invité.

\- Voilà, tu sais à peu près tout, fit-il dans un murmure en caressant la tête de Flake qui venait de les rejoindre.

Naruto déglutit. Quelle histoire ! Il se sentait mal pour le brun et son frère -ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui aussi. Il avait encore ses parents, alors il ne pouvait pas imaginer se qu'ils vivaient tous les jours, la tristesse qui les habitait suite à cette mauvaise nuit. Non, il ne pouvait pas.

\- Comment... lança-t-il pour briser le silence pesant. Comment étaient tes parents ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant sans doute les bons mots.

\- Ma mère, Mikoto, était une femme douce. Elle nous adorait, Itachi et moi. Elle aimait nous faire à manger et nous raconter des histoires quand on était plus jeune. Elle était toujours souriante et faisait tout son possible pour aider les personnes en difficulté. Que ce soit les sans-abris, les vieilles dames qui voulaient traverser la route, les enfants qui s'étaient blessés en tombant ou encore les femmes enceintes, elle aidait tout le monde...

\- Elle devait être une femme formidable, souffla le blond.

\- Oui... En fait, je trouve que tu lui ressembles.

Naruto resta sans voix. Lui, il ressemblait à sa mère ?

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, tu es quelqu'un de chaleureux. Tu m'as aidé alors que j'étais dans la mouise. Tu parles souvent de façon enjouée et même si je ne te vois pas, je peux sentir que tes sourires sont rayonnants.

Le plus vieux se sentit rougir sous cette avalanche de compliments.

\- Et il était comment, ton père ? demanda-t-il pour changé de sujet, mal à l'aise.

\- Fugaku, mon père, était quelqu'un de froid et distant. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ma mère avait accepté de l'épouser. Elle m'a répondu que, sous cette glace, ce cache un soleil rayonnant. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, jusqu'à ce jour. J'avais dix ans et ce jour-là, et comme presque tous les jours quand j'avais du temps libre, je faisais du tire à l'arc. C'était une passion que mon père, Itachi et moi avions en commun. Fugaku préféré mon frère à moi, mais je redoublais d'efforts pour qu'un jour, il reconnaisse ma valeur. Donc ce jour-là, après avoir raté plusieurs fois la cible, j'ai réussis à mettre une flèche en plein milieu. C'était la première fois que j'y arrivais. Itachi m'avait littéralement sauter dessus en me félicitant et mon père, qui s'était approché, m'a dit dans un immense sourire : « Je suis fier de toi, mon fils ». J'étais tellement ému et choqué que je n'ai rien répondu, le regardant simplement rentrer dans la maison.

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage du brun, ce qui rassura Naruto qui avait peur d'avoir franchi la limite en lui posant toutes ces questions.

\- Et toi, Naruto ? Tu es comment physiquement ?

\- Hein ?!

\- J'te demandais comment tu étais physiquement, t'es sourd ou quoi ? ricana joyeusement le ténébreux.

Pour être pris au dépourvu, il était pris au dépourvu. Franchement, c'était quoi ce changement brutal de sujet ? Et ce changement d'humeur, aussi ? Ouais... c'était Sasuke...

\- J'suis beau gosse ! fit-il d'un ton charmeur.

\- Ouais et à part ça ? sourit le brun en roulant des yeux.

\- Ben, j'suis grand, en tout cas plus grand que toi ! ria-t-il alors qu'il recevait un coussin en pleine poire. J'ai des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds indomptables, une peau hâlée et trois cicatrices sur chacune de mes joues qui ressemblent à des moustaches de chat.

\- Tu as... des cicatrices... qui ressemblent à des... moustaches de chat... ?

Naruto remarqua que le brun peiné à retenir l'hilarité qui le prenait soudainement.

\- Eh ! 'Te moque pas ! s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

\- Non mais sérieux, quoi ! Des cicatrices qui ressemblent à des moustaches... de chat ! Comment t'as réussi à les avoir ?

\- Cadeaux de mon chat, Kyubi, qui n'a que deux mois et demi.

Sasuke explosa de rire et Naruto fit la moue.

\- Grrr ! fit le brun avant de rire à nouveau.

\- Mais n'importe quoi, souffla l'Uzumaki, alors qu'un sourire se formait sur son visage.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit ce qui les fit sursauter. Mais Sasuke se mit à rire de nouveau.

\- Arrête de rire comme une baleine, abruti ! J'vais ouvrir.

\- Non, moi j'vais ouvrir, je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes, pouffa Sasuke alors qu'il se levait.

\- Mais l'entrée est juste à côté !

\- Justement.

Le blond fit les gros yeux avant de ricaner. Il suivit des yeux Sasuke, qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

La personne derrière celle-ci semblait pressée, puisqu'elle s'acharnait sur la sonnette.

\- Si ce con me la pète, j'la lui fait bouffer par les trous d'nez ! siffla le brun, menaçant.

Naruto le regarda ouvrir la porte. A peine eut-il enlevé le loquet de sécurité et entrouvert la porte, qu'une tornade aux cheveux blancs lui sauta dessus. Sasuke tenta de la repousser, mais c'était peine perdue. Il revint alors au salon, une sangsue accrochée à son cou.

\- Bon, Naruto, je te présente Suigetsu, l'agent de sécurité qui est en congé, souviens-toi. Suigetsu, j'te présente Naruto, dit-il, blasé au possible.

\- Enchanté !

Naruto se leva et vint se poster en face du fameux Suigetsu. Il avait les cheveux décolorés et ses yeux étaient violets. Étrange quand même... Il lui tendit sa main, mais Suigetsu faillit la mordre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Sasuke ? demanda celui-ci en jetant un regard noir à Naruto.

\- Suigetsu... Naruto est mon ami, souffla le brun.

\- Oh ! Alors enchanté ! s'exclama le nouvel arrivant en dévoilant deux rangées de dents pointues.

Le blond fut surpris par ce changement d'attitude, mais répondit à son sourire.

\- Bon, tu peux me lâcher, là, t'es lourd, râla le ténébreux.

L'autre obéit et partit s'affaler sur le canapé.

\- Alors, que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Ben, vois-tu, mon petit Sasu', je te fais l'honneur d'avoir mon humble présence dans ton appart' pour-

\- Sois plus bref, face de poisson, le coupa le brun, quelque peu irrité par son surnom.

\- D'Accord-

\- Encore plus bref.

\- Mais laisse-moi en placer une, putain ! s'énerva ladite face de poisson.

\- Ouais, bon vas-y.

\- Veux-tu toujours aller à la fête foraine, demain ?

* * *

Moi : Aujourd'hui, on va pas se disputer. On va juste vous souhaiter une... !

Moi, Sasu, Naru : BONNE SAINT VALENTIN !


	4. Percussion

Voici le chapitre 3 !

Désolée de l'immense, de l'énooooorme retard ! Je m'excuse à plat ventre, vraiment, je suis impardonnable ! Mais bon, au début l'inspiration est soudainement partie, puis j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes, ce qui a engendré un grand manque de motivation (et y'a pas que l'écriture qui en a souffert, mes autres hobbys également :/), mais bwef, bwef, bwef ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre fraichement pondu ! ;D

**Ps :** Comme d'habitude, ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'ortho et tout et tout ! Je m'excuse si ça vous troue les yeux ! x3

**Pps :** Ce chapitre est un peu plat, mais il est essentiel pour la suite. Et je vous préviens que la fic va prendre un nouveau tournant à partir du prochain chapitre ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Percussion

Sasuke faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Vraiment, vraiment pas. La foule et lui, c'était comme l'huile et l'eau : ça ne se mélangeait pas et ça ne se mélangerait jamais. De plus, c'était les vacances d'hiver, et qui dit vacances d'hiver, dit Noël, et qui dit Noël, dit marché, et qui dit marché, dit foule. Et comme par hasard, ledit marché se trouvait juste à côté de la fête foraine. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que l'emplacement avait été choisi par l'importante rentabilité qu'apportait tous les ans la venue des forains. Et bien sûr, comme il y aurait deux fois plus de divertissement, il y aurait deux fois plus de monde.

\- Connards de commerçants profiteurs, siffla l'aveugle alors qu'il s'étalait sur son canapé.

Il souffla. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Il dirigea sa main sur sa montre. Celle-ci, spécialement conçue pour les malvoyants ou aveugles, avait à la place des aiguilles, des boules magnétiques qui évoluaient en fonction du temps qui passait. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le cadrant dénué de vitre protectrice. L'heure se lisait sur le cadrant, les minutes sur le côté de celui-ci. C'était simple à retenir et facile d'utilisation.

\- Treize heures trente-cinq...

Une moue boudeuse se forma sur son visage. Les deux gugusses seraient là d'une minute à l'autre. Pris d'une soudaine lassitude, il enfonça son visage dans le coussin et ferma les yeux. Mais le bruit strident de la sonnette retentit, le faisant grogner. Il releva la tête, mais la laissa retomber aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas quitter son nid douillet, et si l'autre excité voulait s'exploser le doigt en s'acharnant sur la pauvre sonnette, et bien soit, mais il ne bougerait pas son cul.

Mais la personne derrière la porte semblait être tout aussi têtue et ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Au bout d'un certain moment, Flake se leva et gambada jusqu'à la porte. Le premier aboiement sorti, faisant sursauter son maître qui grogna d'énervement. Le deuxième suivi, mais le bruit de la sonnette riposta, retentissant plus longtemps. Putain, l'autre imbécile s'amusait clairement à faire chier le chien, et lui aussi, par la même occasion.

Sasuke se leva du canapé avec paresse mais se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Flake se décala mais ne détacha pas les yeux de l'entrée.

Énervé au possible, l'Uchiha ouvrit la porte rageusement.

\- Content de voir que tu sois pas mort !

Le ton moqueur de cette phrase l'irrita encore plus.

\- Toujours autant poli à ce que je vois, sale thon.

\- Et ouais, qu'est-ce que tu veux ! ria Suigetsu. Bon, tu me laisses entrer ?

Malgré l'irrépressible envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, Sasuke se décala et laissa son ami passer.

\- Naruto n'est pas encore là ? demanda ledit thon en parcourant du regard l'appartement.

\- Non.

Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, quelque chose l'en empêcha.

\- Me voilà ! s'exclama une voix proche de son oreille, le faisant grimacer.

\- Yo, Naruto ! s'écria en retour Suigetsu qui empoigna la main de son nouvel ami. La forme ?

\- Toujours !

Tellement bruyants. Sasuke souffla d'agacement, attirant l'attention du blond sur lui.

\- Salut, Sas'ke, ça va ?

\- Hn.

Le rire rauque et tonitruant qui suivit le fit tiquer. Tellement, _tellement_ bruyants...

\- Bon, on y va ?

Non. Eux, ils y allaient, mais pas lui. Le brun commença à faire demi-tour, sous l'œil surpris du blond et blasé du blanc qui l'attrapa par le bras pour le ramener vers eux.

\- Ah non, mon p'tit biquet, tu viens avec nous !

N'ayant ni la force de protester et ni l'envie de se lancer dans un débat sans queue ni tête avec l'autre blobfish, Sasuke céda.

\- Laisse-moi prendre mes lunettes, alors.

\- Je te les apporte !

\- Sur ma table de nuit...

Il écouta son ami s'éloigner et appela son chien.

\- Pas la peine.

Le brun, perplexe, tourna son regard vers Naruto.

\- On sera tes guides !

Même en étant aveugle, il pouvait deviner l'immense sourire qui trônait sur le visage de son ami.

\- Ouais et tes gardes du corps, aussi ! rajouta Suigetsu en attrapant brusquement un de ses bras.

L'Uchiha voulut se dégager, mais abandonna : la différence de force était trop importante.

* * *

Une personne percuta son épaule l'irritant, d'autant plus que ladite personne ne s'était même pas excusée. Lunettes sur le nez, Sasuke marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe inexistante. Il écouta les gamins s'extasier devant leur glace, leur mère les sermonner quand ils s'en mettaient partout, les gens discuter, les forains ventant le prix de leur attraction, les personnes qui criaient alors que les wagons du Grand Huit entamaient les loopings.

C'était vraiment trop bruyant.

\- C'est trop bon ! s'exclama Suigetsu alors qu'il enfournait d'un seul coup sa glace à la menthe.

\- Sérieux, mec, comment tu peux aimer ça ? La vanille, c'est le bien ! protesta Naruto, qui lui, entamait la deuxième boule de ce parfum.

\- Tsk. Vous n'avez aucun goût. Le café est bien meilleur, renchérit Sasuke qui dégustait sa glace.

Il entendit distinctement ses deux amis faire un « Beurk ! » dégoûté.

* * *

\- Allez ! Vas-y, Naruto ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu peux le battre !

Sasuke plaqua une main sur son front, essayant de se faire tout petit. Putain, mais qu'ils étaient cons ! Ces deux gugusses étaient vraiment pires que des gosses ! La pêche aux canards quoi, la pêche aux canards ! Plus ridicules, tu meurs ! Il entendait encore Suigetsu encourager Naruto, qui lui, tentait de battre le score du gamin avant lui. Il avait pêcher dix canards, s'il ne se trompait pas.

\- Allez, Naruto ! Attrape tes couilles, putain ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas faire moins que l'autre demi-portion !?

Suigetsu n'y allait pas de main morte, c'était le cas de le dire. Le brun imaginait très bien les mère de famille éviter ces deux énergumènes en leur lançant des regards noirs tout en couvrant les oreilles encore innocentes de leurs progénitures.

\- Ouais ! Bravo, Naruto ! Douze poissons, douze ! Allez le vieux, donne-nous notre cadeau !

Ledit vieux lança un regard noir à ce jeune homme insolent et lui tendit l'objet gagné.

\- Quoi ?! Non, mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Est-ce que j'ai une tronche de gonzesse qui joue aux polipokettes, vieux croûton ?!

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous avez gagnez, monsieur, lui répondit calmement le forain dans un sourire moqueur, tenant toujours dans sa main la boîte contenant les petites barbies.

Énervé, Suigetsu tourna les talons ne prenant pas le cadeau tant voulu, suivi de près par un Naruto hilare, qui lui, se foutait bien de la récompense.

\- T'as entendu ça, Sasuke !? gueula le blanc en arrivant à la hauteur du brun. T'as entendu ce que ce vieux fripé du boulon m'a dit ?!

Le ténébreux esquissa un sourire moqueur. C'était tout ce qu'il avait mérité après la honte monumentale qu'il avait ressenti en l'entendant gueuler tout à l'heure.

\- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, connard !

Il pouvait nettement s'imaginer le regard de tueur que lui lançait son ami. Il avait envie de rire, mais ne voulant pas plus l'énerver, il ne le fit pas.

\- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Naruto après un moment de silence.

\- Et si on faisait le Grand Huit ?

Derrière ses lunettes noires, Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ah, non ! Vous aviez dit qu'on ne le ferez pas !

\- Qui a dit ça ?

Le brun retint un sourire mauvais. La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, hein ? Mais n'abandonnant pas pour autant, il tourna la tête vers Naruto, espérant, que lui au moins, ne lui ferait pas faux bond.

\- Pas moi ! déclara ce dernier.

Son visage se ferma. Sale blond aux neurones inexistants. Sale traître ! Il entendit Suigetsu se mettre en marche, mais quand l'Uzumaki voulut en faire de même, il l'attrapa par la manche.

\- J'espère que tu supportes bien l'odeur du vomi ? lâcha-t-il d'une voix railleuse, sachant parfaitement que le visage du blond avait directement viré au blanc pâle après ces mots.

Il prit son bras et avança, obligeant Naruto à sortir de son état léthargique.

* * *

Une boule se formait dans son estomac au fur et à mesure que la machine montait. Il ne voyait rien, mes ses autres sens étaient à l'affût, lui permettant d'imaginer sans mal à quelle hauteur il devait être. A ses côtés, il y avait Naruto et derrière Suigetsu. Ils riaient mais ils arrêtèrent bien vite quand l'engin commença à descendre, d'abord dans une lenteur énervante, puis gagnant de plus en plus de vitesse. Sasuke déglutit et ferma fortement les yeux.

* * *

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû manger de glace, il le savait...

Sasuke tira la chasse d'eau, content de ne pas voir l'horrible mélange que devait faire sa glace mélangeait avec son repas de midi, mais rien que l'odeur lui laissait nettement le plaisir de deviner à quoi cela pouvait bien ressembler. Il sortit de la cabine et se lava les mains, pensif.

Une fois sortit du manège, il avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait eu le tournis, mais ce sont ses douleurs à l'estomac l'ont alerté, lui rappelant que trop bien l'année dernière, où il avait tenté de faire ce même manège et qu'il avait fini la tête dans les chiottes, en train de régurgiter le hamburger qu'il avait avalé un peu plus tôt.

\- Ça va mieux ?

La voix soucieuse du blond le ramena à la réalité. C'était lui qui l'avait tiré de force ici après l'avoir vu se tenant le ventre, le visage plus blanc qu'un mort.

\- Hn. Heureusement que les chiottes sont juste à côté.

Naruto ne releva pas. Il attrapa machinalement le bras du brun et ils sortirent des toilettes.

\- Ça va, Sa-su-ke

Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de lancer un « Tsk. » énervé, ce qui fit rire le blanc.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Que de violence dans tes paroles, Sasuke. Tu me brises le cœur ! répondit l'autre en faisant semblant de pleurer.

\- Crois-moi, si tu continues, y'aura pas que ton cœur qui sera brisé. Et je m'arrangerai de frapper suffisamment fort pour que tu ne puisses plus bander, c'est assez clair ou le mollusque au cerveau surgelé que tu es n'a bien enregistré ?!

Suigetsu se tut, tenant à ses bijoux de famille, mais lança tout de même un regard noir au blond qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

\- La ramène pas, toi.

\- Sinon, quoi ? répondit le blond, provocateur.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Et dire qu'ils étaient ses aînés, Suigetsu ayant vingt ans et Naruto dix-huit.

Exaspéré, il lâcha le bras de Naruto est s'éloigna d'eux. Il entendit quelqu'un hurler son prénom. Il s'arrêta. Pourquoi Naruto gueulait-il comme ça ? Soudainement, il entendit le bruit d'un klaxon, suivi d'un bruissement de pneu. Il ne se rendit alors compte que trop tard qu'il était sur la chaussée. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il heurta durement le capot d'une voiture, sentant ses lunettes partir sous le coup du choc, et se retrouva à terre. Il entendit des personnes crier, affolées.

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

Sasu : Mais t'es pas morte, toi ? =.=

Moi : Eh non ! Content, hein ? :D

Sasu : On n'a pas la même définition du mot "content" tous les deux, apparemment...

Moi : T'es tellement méchant avec moi ! T.T

Sasu : Tu le cherches bien aussi ! U.U

Naru : Pourquoi Sasu a eu un accident ? T.T

Moi : Parce que c'est la vie, tout simplement. U.U

Sasu *me frappant avec une poêle* : :D

Moi : Pourquoi tu m'as frappée ? X.x

Sasu : Parce que c'est la vie, tout simplement ! :D

Moi : *Poker face*

Sasu : *Troll face*


End file.
